


What Ifs

by pararanch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Doyoung - Freeform, Gen, Korean, NCT Dream - Freeform, Slice of Life, Step-Brothers, korea - Freeform, kpop, nct - Freeform, nct127 - Freeform, renjun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pararanch/pseuds/pararanch
Summary: What if everything happened differently?Genre: Sliced of lifeSliced of life story between Doyoung and Renjun when they will become step brothers.





	What Ifs

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: This story inspired by their awkward encounter at recent VLIVE after BoA concert, lololololol

The clock is ticking continuously, it bothers him because the clock in his mother’s house is that kind of old clock that make a sound when it ticks. 

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

“Doyoung-ah?” His mother is calling from the kitchen as she putting her precious pretty plates carefully to the cardboard that they already prepared.

“Yeah, mother?” 

“Can you help me to bring the vase from the living room? I want to put it together with the tablewares box right here,”

“Okay, please wait,” He carefully throwout the dried flowers from the vase to the bin and stopped his movement for a while. There. He see it. The dusty photo frame that reminds him that his father and his older brother were still alive years ago. He missed them. _A lot._

But it’s already past the time where he and his mother blamed themselves for the car accident. The ‘if only’s only killing them inside and no — he is already grown up enough to know and understand that they couldn’t change everything. Even if that accident lead to today, where his mother decided to re-marry with Mr. Huang that she got to know on her workplace three years ago.

He did not and never blamed her mother and her choices. He also understand that he couldn’t always be with her because his own job requires him to travel a lot overseas. It’s just— _ah, here we go again with the ‘what if’s_. His realistic personality hate him so much with these kind of emotional thoughts. 

The bell rings and his mother opened their apartment door, “Ah, Renjunnie~! I told you I don’t need your help, your father already paid the moving service, anyway. I’m only a bit scared with my precious tablewares and flower vases, hence the reason why I packed it by myself.” Doyoung heard his mother blabbers and he heard their footsteps getting close to the living room. 

“Ah, hyung, it’s been a while.” Huang Renjun, Mr. Huang’s son bowed 90 degrees as he greet Doyoung. 

“Hello, yeah. It’s just… I happened to be in Seoul when my mother moved out, so I decided to help a little bit—,“ Doyoung found himself explaining the situation. He didn’t necessarily need to that, though. 

The younger kid nodded awkwardly as his mother dragged her to the kitchen. 

Doyoung sighed inside. He knew that this kid is _not_ unfriendly. In fact, if possible he shared a lot of similarities with him. It’s just because of the situation. While they respect their parents’ decision, they also know that deep inside, they wished that things could be different. If only God didn’t set up their story like that. 

However, as for now, they just being there for the sake of their parents’ happiness. They could find theirs somewhere later. _Maybe_. 

He checked for his phone and found that his senior been searching for him. _On a freaking Sunday afternoon._

[From: Suh Youngho]

_Doyoung-ah, where are you? You need to checked and signed the papers here. If not, the boys couldn’t renew their visa tomorrow. _

Maybe today is one of the rare days where he is glad that his working time is very uncertain, he could go out from this awkward situation. He’d rather work on Sunday rather than being here, anyway. After he bubble wrapped all the vases, he give it to his mother and said that he should go back to the office.

“In this Sunday afternoon?” His mother sighed. He’s a bit sad that he just realized that his mother’s wrinkle is now very prominent. _Just how long he tried to avoid his mother these past years? _“I wish you could come to our new home though, you should visit us often Doyoung-ah. It’s not too far from your office.” 

He tried to hold back the tears as his mother caressed, “I’ll try to visit.” He smiled and kiss her mother’s cheek, “I’m sorry to let you and mother do all of the stuff by yourself, Renjunnie.” He smiled politely to the younger that wears a navy plaid shirt. He noticed that he just cut his hair. As they locked eyes and share the mutual understanding, Doyoung feels like he’s seeing the younger version of himself.

He knows that Huang Renjun could protect her mother like he did all these years. He been knew. But. Maybe it’s just the time where they passed the baton to each other. It’s not his main job anymore. 

“It’s okay, hyung, my father will come his in a sec,” The kid smiled politely. 

“Don’t skipped your dinner, Doyoung-ah.” His mother bring out something from the refrigerator. She bring out some food and wrapped it with plastic container and give it to Doyoung. “Share it with your roommate. You guys getting more and more skinnier. You guys are not the idols. You guys need to eat well, if not, who will take care of them?”

“I understand, mother. You shouldn’t forget to eat as well.” He said it as he takes her mother’s food carefully.

Her mother smile painfully as if she could read his mind. 

He smiles bitterly, and said good bye before the _‘what if’s _moment coming back.


End file.
